The harbinger of change
by Gorath12
Summary: Korval is a Chaos sorceror of immense power.His warband uses hybrid necron technology and is capible of taking entire planets alone.  But when Korval's ship is shot down above a necron tomb world he has to allie himself with the eldar to survive.
1. Invasion of epsilon Eridani

In the grim darkness of the 41st mellenia there is only war.

The laser beam impacted against his right sholder but this didn't even brack his stride as korval pumped round after round from his guass pistol into the fleeing guardsmen.  
>The Guass pistol was a weapon only found inside korval's warband and were so precious that each had a D.N.A scanner inplanted and if they were picked up by another they would explode tearing the unlucky fighter to shread' looked around him The corridor of the royal palace of this planets goverment was littered with bodies.<br>As he counted the bodies of his own force. Three. none of them anymore then the local's he had made his felt nothing for their dead cold eyes exept pleasure for knowing that he could turn one of the core worlds into a massive was standing on the ruins of epsilon Eridani the third closest star system to holy terra.

Imperial worlds even the most orderly are prone to range from small conspirace groups to full blown revolutions. But when epsilon eridani's fourth world suffered an rebellion this close to terra eyebrows were raised. such a thing had not happened in thousands of roaring blades a spacemarine chapter that protected the sector sent the seventh company to help the local imperial this wasn't some random rebellion.

Korval looked up from inspecting the bodies to find a space marine his lower right arm gone, With a bolt pistol to his face.  
>"you dont want to do that" korval voice was like silk and this combined with his massive ability's as a sorcerer could make even the most loyal soldier turn.<br>The space marine tilted his head almost as if something was in his ear. This was all korval needed as he raised his gun faster then even the space marine could see and pulled the trigger.A blinding green light shot out and hit the space marines square in the beam tore the space marines molecules apart as he droped down laughed to himself as he rememberd that by chance his ship had come across a distroyed necron vessel. for the next two hundread years he kidnapped tech priest and scientist's from several diffrent species till he had unlocked the secreat of guass this with technology with his own had taken considerable time But the rewards were well worth it as now he had the ability to move faster then the warp and take entire planets with his battleship. It was up there now engaging what was left of the imperial fleet. no doubt renforcements from the other planets would be only minutes away as well as a battle fleet from terra.  
>This meant he didn't have time to sit around continuing forward he reached his planet's imperial libary. inside stood records of the a planet that held another distroyed necron ship. if he was able to find it he could construct a fleet of warships like the galaxy has never slowley pushed open the door only to be hit by a massive blow as the spacemarine taticle squad open mortal even one of his chaos space marines would have been torn to shreads. But after the first round hit him korval raised a kind of warp shield. He biretted himself of course the space marines would send somebody to the down at his power armor he hissed in anger the bolter round had torn straight through it puncturing one of his hearts. blood was flowing down at a heavey rate and korval instantly felt a drop in his him he felt a figure drop down the cracking ground gave it away to be a space marine. looking back korval groaned standing before him was a captain who raised a power fist. "Burn the heritic" was all he said as the crackling fist shot down towards did a very strange thing then he he raised hand and CAUGHT! the captain let out a grunt of shock as korval could just imagine the look of suprise on the captains face that this heritic had just caught a weapon powerful enough to tear straight through the most powerful tanks in the galaxy.<br>Korval then ajusted the glowing beam that was coming out of his hand to wrap around the ever so slowly it begain to get tighter then tighter untill the meatal began denting into the captains other arm swept out to smash into korvals face only to be sliced off by korval's power captain realizing that this was the end went in for a headbutt only to find his own powerfist still under the command of korval hurtling towards the powerfist hit his head there was a massive discharge of energy as the top third of the the captain turned into a red him came the sound of bracking doors korval lept to the side as the bolter rounds from the taticle squad that was inside the libary impacted where he'd just spun around and put a round through the first spacemarine vaperising not only his chest but also the waist of the one behind him. The next space marine out got a few feet before a hailstorm of bolter rounds tore into behind him korval saw his secand in command slevath a Obliterator. Standing ten foot tall and carrying almost every weapon possesed by the traitor legions slevath was a sight to behold as his body morphed to switch from the heavey bolter he had been using to a plasma cannon which vaporised a large section of the wall as well as the entire taticle squad.A heat wave washed over korval but he barley felt into the still melting ground he made his way towards the vision had shown him where it was located but the attack had scattered the disks.  
>"Korval we need to get out of here the reaper just hailed us the imperial renforments are here"<br>Korval simply hissed in reply as he continued searching for the and more of korvals strike team that had come in to get their commander after he'd been on this planet for more then two years creating the opertunity for this moment poured were fine a few were wounded but a quick head count had all twenty chosen !.bending down to retrive the data disk was the thing that saved his life as a massive beam of laser smashed over into the distroyed courtyard were hundreads of guards men with space marines spread out here and Roard as he opened fire with a auto him the twenty chosen each firing either a bolter or a guass pistol cut swaths through the charging imperials. laser bolts shot forth as the guards men returned picked up his prized and then slowley walked down to his men as he let the loyalist know the power of whole side of the courtyard stoped moving as every guardsmen and spacemarine had their brains the otherside only the space marines were still fighting as the guards men either stood horrified at the site of half their force dieing or ran from the chaos light's flared in the sky as a thunder hawk gunship settled itself before korval and his 's two front-mounted auto cannons still red hot from leveling the remaining imperial forces in it's and his warband moved inside eager to begone from this world.

Above the planet stood a Retribution class of the normal imperial weapons the side of the ship had a single unbroken green helifas wondered what this Abourd his battlecruiser a Mars class the ship twenty other ship's were flying in formation towards the heritic ship.A comunication from the battle fleet leader abourd his Emperor vessle ordered all ship's with a nova cannon to open fire on the looked to his weapons officer a women by the name of callen and noded. suddenly his view point flared white as the nova cannon at the prow of the ship other shot's echoed from the other ship' helifas thought to himself as he remembered the stats on a Retribution class ship it only had four void shield so the fifth nova blast would impact against the watched as the first round hit then the secand and the third and fourth in entire command crew grew silent as they watched the fifth it crippled the ship maybey all the imperial ships would be going hit tearing a massive hole in the side of the heritic ship pushing it towards the engines flickerd then died as a cheer came from the command allowed himself a small 's when he noticed the small green line across the ship again. Only this time the line wasn't a line several bright green dot's had grown on the ship.  
>"what the he" Helifas never finished that sentance as the green dot's all four of them shot out of the ship.<br>each one tearing straight through a imperial then simpley exploded.  
>"Evasive manuvers" he yelled as another green line shot out taking another ship the engines sprang to life and the ship began moving towards the noticed two of the green light's winked out and wondered what type of weapon was able to pass straight through void shields and take out imperial ship's in one go.<br>"prepare broadsides were going to take this fucker down" Helifas growled as the ship that had taken so many lives that day drew along side his ship Helifas roared"FIRE" several rounds exploded before they reached the ship thanks to a regenerated void shield but a few did make it to the ship creating deep point where the novacannon hit reared past the view ,  
>Helifas thought to himself it had looked bigger before but he didnt have time to think about that as several deep booms echoed about the ship. Then Helifas along with the entire command crew were thrown off their feet."What the Hell" Helifas said copying his unfinished sentence "somebody tell me what the was" Helifas looked at his commandcrew.<br>"sir" callen said "I belive we were just grabbled" she then pointed at the view point. Helifas eye's crew wide as he saw that they were being draged by the enemy ship.

"Are you sure that was wise Korval" asked narlk his ship master. "We need supplys and slaves to work the engines just remember i'm not the one who let MY ship be hit by the enemy when they were well within weapons range" Korval remarked as he turned and headed to the bourding him stood 200 chaos marines and over a thousand regular heritics.  
>"Listen up This is a slaving mission kill them if you have to but capture as many as you can and I want their command crew alive anybody who kills one will be food for a demon" korval smiled inside his helm as he watched every single human their walked towards the pods knowing he didn't need to fear betrayal from his men. each one of them had been so overtaken by korval's mind control that many would rather die then displease did.<p> 


	2. The creature in the bowles of the ship

The guardsmen's head exploded as the chaos marines charged out of the bording guards men caught in the tight confinment's of the corridor's were being slaughtered by the fallen spacemarines some who had bolter's other's guass pistols and chain amongst this Korval slowley walked among the corpses.A imperial cruiser could hold anywhere from twenty-fivethousand to over a million luckly this had been a quick warp in so there were less then 8,000 crew memeber's most of which only had a side through the command deck korval watched as the command center opened and a guardsmen fired upon him. korval lept to the side as the rounds smashed into the gathered a small portion of his power and sent the unlucky guardsmen hurtling back inside the through the door Korval caught sight of perhaps twenty officer's and as many had a las rifle pointed at korval simply shot out a massive psycic scream that knocked out everybody within a 500 meter radious.

Callen woke up to find a man standing above was grotesque horrible deformed creature that's when she knew she was abourd the chaos the beast of a man slowly noticed that she was awake callen looked around to see if anybody else was form herself and the creature they were alone."ssso we are awakessss are we"The man had a forked tounge obvessley some type of mutation probaly from the effect's of closer the creature started to giggle "where going to have ssssome fun you and I" callen's eye's grew wide as she pictured the horrific things this thing would try to do to it stretched out it's arm to touch her the sound of a door opening sounded behind their was a hand on the creatures sholdier and then it was flying across the room a full ten meter' before here was a man unlike anything she'd ever was easily seven foot and was broard chested. long sholderlength black hair fell along his handsome face His eye's however were what took her how they didn't look like eye's instead they looked like a warp thought of her child hood dream's of being saved by a knight in shining armor and then going off and living happily ever after."Tell me how the Fuck did you think you would get away with this ON MY SHIP" callen flinched as he screamed at the cowering then stared at horrer at the one who had slaughtered thousands and had enslaved her entire simply turned and said "Take her back with the other officer's and him" popointing at the still cowering creature that callen was sure was crying."take it down to ... it". At this the former man screamed out of pure horrer and started begging korval not that anything but that kokorval simply hissed which was enough to send the creature back into the fetal position crying with renewed vigour.A space marine steped forward grabed the creature and then martched off.  
>Callen was alone for a few secands but before she could try to escape two more marines walked in grabed her by the arms and started draging her going through endless corridor's and a turbo lift or two she was thrown through a door into the waiting arms of her comrades.<p>

Korval paced in his privet the majority of the chaos space marines and even regular space marines Korval had never liked wearing his power before he had left his legion during the herasy he'd always take it off unless it was considered the damage that was done to his nova cannon had torn a massive hole in the side of the ship although nobody importent had been in that section of the ship it still worried him that his ship master had risked the ship like the millions of nanites along the hull were already repairing the ship THey still needed energy to with a massive hole in the ship flying close to a sun was a very bad that ment a trip to ... left his chambers and started walking to the nearest turbo-lift to take him to the bowles of the the lift had stoped he was off again walking a well remembered path on the deserted a courner he came to a one door passage way.  
>standing on either side of the door were two of his ten man terminator had a Auto cannon pointed at korval."Password"The hulking instrement of death korval leader of this warband wasn't exempt from this trail.<p>

"To all who Are enemy's of the black reaper's shall know the fury of calpec"No one but korval knew the exact meaning of this but it mattered little for their weapons the terminators permited him through the door korval drew a sharp intake of breath as he always did this him was a sphericle room with hundread's of cable's all leading into one thing.  
>The half destroyed bodie of a necron pariah.<p>

"well we have returned korval"It's voice seem to be progected derectly into his pariah was the only surviving member of the tomb had recativate it after the first hundread year's to help him control the necron had been completly against it but the pariah was copertive as long as it was well fed and korval and his warband were doing his work for now korval still wondered how the galaxy would survive if the necrons came back in force."I suspect your wondering how i'm going to repair the ship"To this korval simplyh nodded.  
>The bio-machine tilted it's head Then spoke"If you give me permision i will salvage what i need from that imperial ship that your still towing thus elliminating the need for you to get too close to a sun so our little nanite friends can recharge".Korval narrowed his eye's he belived this necron had some type of damage because it was acting far too... human.<p>

"fine but if you try anything I will throw you out an air lock and blast you with the ship's this korval turned and started walking to the almost a whisper the pariah said

"and thanks for the meal" 


	3. Battle over the necron world

Korval looked at the planet was cover mostly in one gigantic continent with sea's surrounding below on that planet was another tomb ship that had been distroyed by the eldar long ago It had been 2 week's since the battle on epsilon Eridani and korval had finnaly arrived at his the imperial prisoner's were either working in the ship engines or allready dead.  
>The gaping hole in the side of the ship was fixed as well."My lord we are detecting four eldar ship's on approach" one of the command crew informed smiled at this. So they eldar wanted to play did they.<p>"Begin charging the Guass cannon's fire when in range oh and try not to let my ship be hit this time ship master".Narlak looked at korval in distaste before moving to the weapons console.<p>

Abourd one of the eldar ship's, a Shadow cruiser, Farseer Salvin looked at the imperial vessle in eldar farseer had sensed a necron ship drop out of their form of hyper-space but when the eldar fleet had exited the webway they found not a necron vessle but an imperial had fought against the imperial's several times and had grown a distaste for back from the view port salvin turned back To the room had only a small view port and a table that held a blue floting crystal's were the eldar equivalent of a planet to planet grabbed the what felt like a eletric shock was sent through her arms causing her to throw her head back as white light shot out of her opened her eyes to see a room that's wall's looked like blue in the room were three other eldar."Good salvin your here now we can begin" said has'les an eldar salvin had known from childhood.

"Yes we need to discuss what is to be done with this imperial is still a necron ship to deal with and renforcment's are hours away" said letass the leader of this fourth and member of this meeting spoke up.

"I belive we should communicate with the imperials we all know that they fight the necrons any time they see them"poltas shocked the assembled was shocked the most.

"FATHER what are you thinking you know what these beast's did to mother"standing up in her rage that's when she noticed that letass had slumped onto the ground."letass what's wrong" salvin asked as she walked up to she took a step back in eyes,nose,mouth and ear's were 's when she felt a tugging then she was back in her ship as an eldar guardian pulled her away from the she fell to the floor she caught sight of the Kor'mak, letass's what was left of had torn right through the center of the ship and the two wing's of the vessel were drifting off to space taking thousand's of eldar to the Infinity turned to the guardian her face white "evasive menouver's and open fire on that necron ship" she'd seen necron damage before.

"Ma'am it's not a necron ship." Turning Back to the view point Salvin looked in horror as the imperial ship in the distance fired another green blast that hit one of the other ship's fin' caused the ship to start bright blast were sent from the ship as the ship fired it's pulsar laser's.

"Fire port retro's and bring batteries four and seven to full charge then fire on the lead eldar vessel"Narlak's voice boomed through the command center as he menovered the black reaper spun around as a barrage of bright beam's narrowly missed the front of the ship.

"Batteries seven and nine ready to fire" the gunnery chief a man named hasven informed Narlak.

"Very good fire when ready" Two green light's shot out from the ship impacting on the lead eldar vessel tearing massive holes in looked at the ship as it continued to move closer and closer to the ship."helmsmen bring us 74 degrees starbord and prepare for impact, weapon station's prepare batteries four and six to fire on the secand eldar ship and load a burster into port 3 aimed at the last vessel".Several bomming noises broke through the ship then the entire command crew were sent flying."damage report" yelled narlak.

"torpedo sir, hit three deck's below us nanites are already working to repair the damage".

Deep in the bowes of the ship Korval walked past the two hulking guards who were totaly unfazed buy the looked at the pariah as it's laughter boomed out of stood their for a secand before pulling the bolt pistol and shooting it in the bullet impacted against the living metal the exploded leaving a large dent in it."You little maggot now that my suffering is over I'll take pleasure in killing you, for you see my brother's are here".Korval didn't even ask what it ment just ran out the door screaming at the guard's to kill Korval ran up to the turbo-lift's he heard the droning of the auto cannon's that were no doubt turning the room into a massive the lift stoped on the command deck korval took his first view at the not really the battle more so the eldar ship just befor the Dark reaper smashed into noise was horrible the screaching of metal as the imperial vessel smashed straight through the eldar ship."Stop dont fire another shot at the eldar we may need them" Korval yelled at narlak.

"what the hell are yooouuuu..." It was at this time that Narlak caught sight of the massive tomb ship approching from behind the last 2 eldar ship's."Charge all batterie's fire all burster's and engage random manouver's". Narlak screamed at the crew.

Salvin watched in horrer as her father's ship was smashed to pieces by the imperial mind was in overdrive, How is the imperial ship using necron technology how can they stop this thing.  
>"Brace for impact"The helmsmen shouted as several green light's flashed past the view was in the command center of her Shadow cruiser watching the battle unfold."Captain all three blast's missed us completly"informed the helmsmen to the entire command crew breathed a collective sigh."sir I dont think those round's were even aimed at us" the helmsmen continued<p>

"what do you mean, the golkoc is on the other side of us" the captain asked.

"sir, she's changed heading, her current course will take her away from the fight and toward's the planet."The captain looked shocked at this but Salvin thought of something and just before she was going to voice her concerns a bright green light flared past the view stood in shock as the imperial vessel's engine's were severed in it's engine output was crippled it still had enough power to stay in orbit.

"Turn this ship around open fire with all weapon's as soon as the target is in range".The captain's order's instantly beeing carried view port slowly turned untill a massive necron tomb ship dominated the combined fire power of the two remaning eldar ship's as well as the imperial vessel could be seen racing toward's the tomb looked at the necron vessel the made a eldar were only expecting a light frigite or maybey a cruiser not a fully operational tomb would take a fleet of over a hundread eldar ship's to fight this thing.

"Captain put the call out, were abanndoning the ship we have no chance against that thing" the captain looked at her then nodded.

Onboard the Black reaper Korval was facing a similer unlike the Salvin his descion was made for him as another round tore through what was left of the engine's and the Black reaper began hurterling toward's the planet's impact created a creater five kilomiter's round. 


	4. Korval's one fear

Salvin was in a world of was nothing in any started walking in a random she felt a pressence behind she saw a was tall with sholder length black face was quite handsome for a man simpley looked at her in confusion."Well this is the first time you've ever appeared as an eldar"This took salvin by the hell did he mean?

Korval looked at the attractive had long flowing Bright red hair and the curved alien face of her bodie was very well then began to feel a chill and relized that this wasn't the instrement of his one and only behind him he saw the approching figure of a naked .He knew it would be the chaos god comming to tempt him once more as it did every it saw the eldar here it would consume her soul and he didn't want slannesh any stronger then it allready was.

The man who had suddenly looked behind him now turned his head back is eye's wide with 's brow point's met as she wondered what he feared the suddenly he threw his arm's out and salvin felt the massive psycic power's behind cried out and prepared to attack him when she saw an eldar man step out from behind was the most perfect thing she had ever body and face were perfect in every knew that this man could give her pleasure unlike anything she had started walking toward's the man only to find some kind of despretly started to scratch at it,then she started to attack it with all her might untill her hand's broke but she didn't care she was consumed with an overideing desire to get to this she felt a small beam of light in the fog that had become her cleared a small part of her mind to think again and she clung to it with all her as her mind slowly cleared she saw the man from before Staring directly at he turned back toward's the man she felt her own head turned and she saw what he saw.

She had long blode hair a face that would make any person human or otherwise fall to their knees lower her body was breast's toped with cherry red nipples a smooth stomich that lead to her women hood that Korval could allready tell was dripping wet. Korval swollowed slowly from extra strain of keeping the eldar women from being consumed by the chaos god of pleasure."Korval why must you continue with this pathetic attempt of resistance you know I can take you any time I want"she stopped for a secand and tilted her head."but then you would be damaged good's and I dont want that".Korval gritted his teeth prepared what little of his power wasn't being used to keep his sanity.

"BEGONE SLANNESH"Korval screamed as he sent everything he had to spare at the simply raised her hand and swept the blast off to the the darkness started to Expand around slannesh as she turned from the beautiful naked women into something korval stared at the now nearly gone figure Korval turned to the eldar women who was shacking in sighed and lowered his field."If you want to survive never enter my dream's again" with that he started walking away slowley being eveloped with by the darkness.

Pain was the first thing that assulted korval as he slowly woke tried to grown but all that came up was coughing up some more blood Korval looked down at power armor was cracked and broken in several places but the worst was his bullet wound he'd taken back on epsilon Eridani had torn back open with blood flowing out not only that but another hole had torn through his upper neck was almost severed from his him he could hear gunfire as he blacked out from the pain.

Slevath Felt his body melt and twist as a Auto-cannon replaced The plasma cannon that had occupied his left 's of rounds poured out of the barrel's into the approcing necron warrior's.  
>Next to him a chaos space marine was thrown back as his left sholder is shreaded by a necron guass him the hundread or so chaos space marine's that had survived the crash were either firing in the aproching horde of necron's or were shifting through the rubble looking for his aim Slevath brought his auto cannon to bear on an aproching necron the hundread's of explosive shell's slamed into it's living metal exoskeleten it was quickly reduced to him Slevath heard a scream of pain giving it a quick glance that turned his blood of the few human's to survive the crash was being torn in half by a necron driped from the pieces of flesh that proclamed it's earlyer victom's it were six more eqully gruesome necron war with his head ten of the space marine's left the line and started firing on the approching the chaos one of the flayer's was lifted into the air and smiled as he knew that korval on of the strongest psyker's in the universe had joined the fray But that's when he saw him.<p>

Callen walked in a daze around the crashed around her were burning corpses of space marines and hereticks could hear gunfire but it sounded distant and had crusted on her head where she'd hit in the seemed to be behind a glass plane and in some distant corner of her mind she thought she must of had a she heard a scream behind woke her up as she looked at the grizzly site before her.A metal skeleton was standing their covered in peices of human flesh while it's massive claw's ripped a person to shread' watched in horrer as it then chose the biggest juicest peice of skin and draped it over it's Screamed as she did a one-eighty and ran for her life But fate seemed to be against her as her feet got tangled and she fell despretly started to crawl away but slowly she could see the shadow of the monster aproching over next moment she saw it lift it's arm and she knew it was was going to die here but just as she fell into dispair a bright green light hit the looked at the sorce of the green beam to see a chaos space marine laying in a pool of his own 's of cut's and puncter's could be seen on his armor and his neck was nearly severed."Girl"he whispered she didn't know if this was from a disire to not give their position away or it was all that he could slowly moved over to him and looked into his cracked seemed to be trying to speack and that's when she noticed the blood leaking from the crack's in the indicated to him and he nodded so she removed his flowed out and she finnaly saw his was the same man who had rescued her before from the mutated man."Girl take me to whoever's in charge"Callen looked at him in shock their's no way that he'd be able to stand let alone had minute's till he was dead probely less."Girl"He said in a rougher voice "I can keep myself alive for a few more hours I need you to take me to the one in charge I'm the only one who know's about this planet and how to get off it"His warp storm eye's looked like they were pleeding at swollowed and simply nodded and slowy picked him up and begane dragging him toward's the gunfire.

Korval was in a world of pain and fatigue what he used to be able to do with ease had nearly just killed crumpled flayer crashed to the grown as korval bent nearly in half as he coughed up more vision was going dim and he knew he would have fallen then and their if it wasn't for the woman supporting back up he took stock of the then a hundred marines were still in fighting condition.A small field hospital had been set up for the wounded. And on both side's of the chaos line were necron's steadly approching."damn" He said out loud this wasn't made a split second decision there was no way they would survive if they stayed like his arm up he emptied several round's into the flayer's, two droped large hole's in to face this new threat the flayer's started to advance towards him in thier slow inevitable the front flayer is torn to shread's as the marine's that Slevath had sent finnaly get into effective firing between the fire power of ten space marine's and korval's guass pistol the last two flayer's were quickly delt with.

Slevath watched all this from the corner of his gunfire around him was growning more intense from the necron's growing back to the fight Slevath began sweeping the battlefield cutting necron's in half left,right and center But for every necron they took down two more would crawl their way from the ground to take it's a gaze on his back he quicky looked behind him to see korval his skin white from blood loss staring right at he felt as if somebody had just punched him in the face as he heard korval's psycic korval droped as he fainted from a combination of his wounds and had never questioned Korval every since he met him and he wasn't going to start now. So he relayed Korval's voice boomed through the wreakage of the ship. "Retreat Regroup back in the wood's" He indicated with his right arm at the forest that lay in the one over fifty marine's broke from the line and gathered the wounded and equipment as the rest provided cover fire.

Several mile's later a eldar ranger watched this all unfold from the scope of his rifle.

Note: Sorry for the long as fuck wait but I have a life kinnda but now i'm back at in apologie I put a bit of nuddity into this one wasn't in the original plan but there you go.  
>on another note my condolences to the family's of the victom's in norway.<br>P.S I know this is kinnda a dick move but Amy winehouse about fucking time. 


End file.
